La chispa perdida
by Azaak Damian
Summary: Por qué todo tiene un límite y Arseus no es la excepción, solo rogamos que escuché nuestras plegarias y detenga esto...
1. chapter 1

Ninguna personaje me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para llenar el vacío que dejaron los creadores en mí corazón.

...

Pokémon… a pesar de que convivíamos con ellos diariamente y eran parte de cada una de las actividades cotidianas, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de donde provenían, como es que llegaron a ser los seres fantásticos que son hoy en día. Lo único claro, es que son bestias magnificas… casi mágicas que cautivaron nuestro asombro y corazón.

Por desgracia, no todos piensan en ellos como seres con un amplio repertorio de habilidades y diferencias, pero perfectos, aun dentro de sus limitaciones, y cada día existían más seres humanos con la intención de encontrar esa chispa que los hacia especiales, que los creo… para poder modificarlos y alterar su ADN a su antojo y provecho. Creyéndose dioses creando nuevos pokémon cada día más extraños y poderosos. Olvidando que al final… la naturaleza siempre gana.

Pero todo tiene un límite y Arseus no es la excepción. Ahora no recuerdo con exactitud cuando todo comenzó, solo se que en un principio se escuchaban noticias de ataques aislados de pokémon salvajes.

Nada que prendiera un foco rojo o levantara la sospecha de nadie en realidad, ya que se daban en zonas muy remotas y casi despobladas. Después se hablo de una extraña enfermedad parecida a la rabia que afectaba a manadas enteras volviéndolos locos y furiosos.

Cuando las autoridades Pokémon quisieron tomar cartas en el asunto… ya era muy tarde, aldeas eran atacadas por unos monstruos que antes eran alegres y tranquilos pokémon. Los pokémon con entrenador no eran la excepción.

La alarma de evacuación a las grandes ciudades llego muy pronto, pero yo ya iba en camino hacia mi hogar natal en compañía de Misty, Brock y sus familias. Habíamos armado un fuerte junto a más entrenadores que no estaban dispuestos a perder a sus compañeros. La única buena noticia, es que al contagiarse los pokémon pierden su chispa y solo son capaces de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

...

Hoy, unos meses después de la evacuación seguimos peleando y añorando los tiempos en los que las batallas eran para obtener un simple reconocimiento y no para salvar tu vida. Solo rogamos que Arseus escuche nuestras plegarias y detenga este virus una vez por todas ya que todos las organizaciones que jugaban a ser Dioses han caído.

El profesor Oak y Gary siguen buscando una cura, creen haber encontrado algo… pero nuestras fuerzas día con día se agotan y no hay tiempo de probar nada.

Suena la alarma y tenemos que correr, ellos vienen y no quiero que más amigos caigan. Mis Pokémon y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo… tenemos que darles tiempo de huir a Misty y a mi madre.

En medio del caos veo que ella, la mujer de mi vida y futura madre de mi hijo, corre junto a mi madre defendiéndola, se que estarán bien. Con decisión y mi fiel compañero al hombro me dirijo a la batalla, Gary me acompaña, mi única posibilidad de volver a sus brazos esta en manos de mi viejo rival.

Charizard vuela en el cielo calcinando a todo el que se le cruza, Bulbasaur lanza un rayo solar a un costado de mi, Blastoise nos abre camino junto con Pikachu, juntos son imparables. Gary me entrega un arma con dardos cargados con la posible cura.

El primer disparo es lanzado por él y lo que antes era un Ratata cae retorciéndose en el suelo, no hay tiempo de analizar más, los disparos siguen y los pokémon caen uno tras otro. Volteo a ver un instante a nuestros primeros blancos, un error que pagaría caro… un gran Snorlax se cierne sobre mí dispuesto a acabar conmigo, pero un poderoso chorro de agua lo hace retroceder lo suficiente para poder apuntar y disparar, haciendo que el gigante caiga.

Ruego que al voltear me encuentre a Blastoise y mi corazón se detiene al ver a un poderoso Gyarados peleando junto a Golduk y Starmie, y ellas siendo protegidas por un gran Steelix y Brock armadas de dos bates y la furia en su cara. Ellas no deberían estar aquí…

No hay tiempo de pláticas y sin más opción me apresuro a acabar con esto, mi mujer y mi hijo tienen que estar a salvo… por un momento viendo todas las opciones lo mejor es…

Corro junto a ella y antes de que el reclamo llegue la interrumpo…

-Usa Danza lluvia!! Necesitamos esparcir la cura por el cielo, es más rápido… - Cuando Gary llega y escucha el plan le ordena lo mismo a Blastoise y Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow y todo pokémon volador esparcen la cura sobre los afectados. A los pocos minutos nos rodea la calma y solo se escucha el sonido de las gotas de lluvia, no podemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos si el antídoto es efectivo.

Gary y Brock revisan a los pokémon inconscientes con mucho cuidado, todo parece ir bien, pero no podemos saberlo hasta que alguno despierte… y no pienso tener aquí a mi familia cuando eso ocurra, así que aun con las protestas de las dos me las llevo de ahí, en lo que Brock y Gary seleccionan a un Metapod y un Silcoon para poder manejarlos mejor y nos retiramos del lugar junto a nuestros pokémon.

-¡Se puede saber que estaban pensando!, ¡no puedes arriesgarte así!

-¿yo?... De no ser por mí y Gyarados en este momento ¡tú no estarías aquí!

Las protestas siguen aun que intentamos mantener la voz baja, no queremos llamar la atención de más bestias. Cuando llegamos a un punto de seguridad vemos que varios compañeros lograron llegar a salvo, logro ver a Serena junto a Bonnie, parecían angustiadas, y no logro encontrar a Clemont por ningún lado y ruego por que solo haya sido un retraso y que él llegue pronto.

Los Oak y Brock mantienen monitoreado a nuestros especímenes de prueba, aun están inconscientes, espero que despierten pronto…

Me mantengo ocupado y alejado de Misty, no me siento con las fuerzas de afrontarla, se que tiene razón, de no ser por ella y Gyarados, ella y mi madre estarían como Serena y Bonnie, esperando un regreso que no llegaría. Los nervios y el estrés me llenan y sigo ocupando mi mente contando a los que somos y ver quien falta, cuantos pokémon tenemos cada quien, necesitamos salir a buscar a los que aun no regresan… no quiero perder a nadie más…

Ante la inevitable partida a la batalla nuevamente me aproximo a ella que parece al igual que yo, un poco más calmada, esta junto a unos niños contándoles cuentos para distraerlos de todo lo que estamos viviendo.

-Hola niños, ¿me prestan a Misty unos momentos? Sera rápido, prometo regresársela.

Nos alejamos un poco del campamento y cuando ella comenzaba a protestar y reñirme, la ale hacia mi estrechándola en mis brazos, provocando su silencio.

-Necesito que entiendas… que si algo les llega a pasar… no podría seguir, tu tienes en estos momentos una razón aparte de mi para seguir adelante en tu interior… si algo me pasa, siempre será para protegerte a ti y a mi hijo, y tú no estarías sola, lo tendrías a él… - guardo silencio para calmar a mi corazón – si algo te pasa a ti… lo pierdo todo. Gracias por estar ahí, gracias por dejarme estar con ustedes de nuevo, pero prométeme… por favor, prométeme que te cuidaras, tú estas primero, tú lo tienes que cuidar a él – le digo mientras poso mis manos en su aun plano vientre.

La paz llega a sus hermosos ojos… y me estrecha aun mas en sus brazos, no hay necesidad de decir nada más, nuestras bocas de juntan y expresamos todo nuestro amor en un beso necesitado, porque necesitábamos sentirnos juntos y a salvo. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me separo de ella y la acompaño de regreso al campamento.

-Cuídate mucho por favor, recuerda que ya somos tres los que te esperamos…

Tras un último abrazo, me encamino rumbo al bosque en compañía de Drew, May y Serena, con las pocas capsulas que aun quedan con el aparente antídoto.

...

Tada!!! Hola! llevo con esta historia dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde el año pasado!!! xD la tenía en borrador y aun incompleta en un cuaderno y hoy me decidí a escribir, ya fueron muchos días de "descanso". Espero de todo corazón que esta nueva historia que no sera muy larga uno o dos capítulos más, les guste.

Tengo en mente subir una adaptación de una trilogía de libros que acabo de leer y que amé, llore como Magdalena con el final y lo quiero compartir...

Tengo varios proyectos y poco tiempo, subi este capítulo de rápido (ya los escribo en la compu y los paso al celular) y tengo que regresar a antender a un peludito :(.

Los vere en unos días, no se cuando suba el siguiente...

Matta ne!!

Darío... te amo!! :3


	2. Gary

**Ningun personaje me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para llenar el vacío que dejaron los creadores en mi corazón.**

CAPITULO 1

Cuando los primeros ataques se empezaron a escuchar en el gremio científico, mi abuelo y yo nos preocupamos, algo no estaba bien con esos repentinos incidentes. Me encamine lo mas pronto posible a la zona afectada, sin embargo al ser un lugar tan lejano mi viaje fue tardado y difícil.

Yo estuve ahí cuando llegaron a la primera aldea, esos… monstruos, a simple vista se notaba que algo estaba mal con ellos, piel pálida, pupilas dilatadas y opacas, andar errático. El sentido de la vista era muy reducido, casi nulo, sin embargo el oído y el olfato estaban potenciados, si no tenían un estimulo podían chocar con las paredes, pero un simple ruido tenue podía llamarles la atención desde una distancia de 10 metros.

La primera vez que me encontré con uno de frente, fue un simple Sentret, me encontraba dando una vuelta por el bosque que rodeaba la aldea para comenzar a investigar, en un claro el pequeño pokémon estaba parado dándome la espalda a unos 15 metros de distancia, quise acercarme a él porque extrañamente era el primer pokémon que veía en la zona, todo estaba en un inquietante silencio. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un Ekans paso veloz a lado del Sentret provocando que ese ser reaccionara y comenzara a perseguirlo, yo no podía creer como un Sentret podía hacer huir a la serpiente, inmediatamente los seguí y cuando les di alcance… el pequeño pokémon estaba peleando salvajemente con la serpiente que intentaba desesperadamente huir, era una pelea como nunca había visto antes, durante unos momentos la cara del Sentret quedo en mi rango de visión y fue cuando lo vi, si yo no lo estuviera viendo moverse y pelear podría haber dicho que él estaba muerto.

La pelea le dejo profundas lesiones en su pelo opaco y cenizo, y cuando Ekans dejo de moverse, me di cuenta que yo no podía estar un segundo más ahí. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron llegue a la aldea y no pare hasta estar enfrente de un comunicador privado en el centro pokémon, con urgencia me comunique con mi abuelo. No sé que cara habré tenido, pero al momento de responder su sonrisa se borro y la seriedad inundo su rostro, atropelladamente le conté todo lo que vi, cada detalle, como Sentret no había vista al Ekans hasta tenerlo a pocos metros y sobre todo la cruda batalla.

El silencio inundo el cuarto cuando termine mi relato, los dos nos veíamos, él estaba analizando mis facciones para buscar un indicio de que le estaba jugando una broma y yo estaba intentando borrarme esas imágenes.

-¿No puedes traerlo acá?

-Dudo que si un Ekans no pudo debilitarlo lo suficiente, yo puedo hacer algo para poder meterlo a una poké ball

-Ok… evacua la aldea y yo me comunicare con Lance, intenta conseguir pruebas, fotos, videos, algo, yo confió en ti pero la liga me pedirá algo más que la confesión de un investigador joven, por mas nieto mio que seas.

Sabia que tenia razón, aún que me molestara, la base de una buena investigación esta en los hechos comprobables y no me quedaba más que regresar ahí y llevar pruebas. Volteé a ver a la enfermera Joy que había estado silenciosa, en su cara se reflejaba sus nervios y temor.

-¿Crees que logre convences al alcalde para que evacue la ciudad sin pruebas?

-No, él es muy terco y si no le das una buena razón te va a tomar por un muchacho que solo busca atención, pero… creo que yo tengo algo que te pueda servir.

Me guio a un cuarto en la zona trasera del centro que estaba totalmente aislado, mientras me comentaba que hace unas horas una entrenadora había llegado corriendo buscando atención medica para su Wooper, según explico, habían estado nadando en un lago cercano a la aldea en algún momento perdió de vista a su pokémon, cuando lo volvió a encontrar estaba inconsciente y en un estado deplorable, sin embargo no había rastros de ningún atacante.

Había dejado al pokémon acuático en terapia intensiva pero su pronóstico era desfavorable, las lesiones recibidas eran muy graves. Al entrar todo era un caos, utensilios y vidrios tirados por todo el piso y muebles volteados. No había rastros del Wooper por ninguna parte.

-¿Que no dijiste que estaba muy grave?

-No entiendo, aquí lo deje…

Unos gritos provenientes de la parte delantera del centro nos alerto, cuando quisimos darnos la vuelta para ver que es lo que pasaba, algo duro me pego en la espalda haciendo que callera al suelo, aun no terminaba de voltearme cuando el grito de la enfermera resonó en el lugar, el Wooper le había mordido una pierna provocándole una herida profunda.

Por inercia saque una poke ball arrojándola a la batalla y Electivire hizo su aparición.

-Usa Rayo!!! – la onda de electricidad impacto al pokémon agua cuando había liberado a la enfermera para volver a atacar – tienes la poke ball de ese Wooper?

-Estaba en la repisa que está arriba de su cama.

-Electivire, mantenlo ocupado y no dejes que se te aproxime, usa ataques a distancia.

Con rapidez entre al cuarto y apesar de todo el desorden, esa repisa seguía intacta al igual que la poke ball. Por un segundo pensé que no funcionaría y mi corazón volvió a latir cuando el rayo rojo lo absorbió y la pokeball quedó quieta.

Aún no terminaba de sentir alivio cuando los gritos de la recepción se volvieron a escuchar y no solo ahí, también a fuera de las instalaciones. La evacuación había llegado muy tarde y con una mirada me bastó para saber que la enfermera no podría llegar muy lejos por la herida tan fea que tenía en su pierna. Después de conseguir lo necesario para curarla de manera rápida buscamos nuestra mejor opción, que era salir de ahí por el cielo...

...

Aún me temblaban las manos, habíamos logrado salir de ahí con relativa facilidad, pero al estar volando por la ciudad... el panorama era devastador, pude grabar un poco sobre el ataque, y por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar una explicación a todo esto, mucho menos una solución.

Nos dirigimos con gran velocidad montando a Arcanine y Dodrio a la aldea más cercana, esto se tenía que saber, mientras más pronto actuemos, más rápido se detendría esto.

\- Cuánto tiempo transcurrio de que llegó Wooper a que yo llegué?

-Mas o menos 5 horas y del ataque a que llegaron al centro fueron 20 minutos, según me comentó su dueña. - la enfermera se sujetaba de Arcanine y tonaba fuertemente la pokeball de Chansey con la otra.

-El tiempo de infección es menor a 5 horas pero no podemos asegurar exactamente cuánto.

Cuando llegamos a la proxima aldea nos dirigimos al Centro Pokémon, pasara lo que pasara tenia que dar alerta a mi abuelo, la enfermera Joy de ese centro atendía correctamente la herida mientras yo hablaba con mi abuelo.

\- Esto es más que alarmante, necesitamos saber si esa enfermedad le da también a los humanos, alerta a las autoridades de ese pueblo y regresa de inmediato, necesitamos investigar este asunto a fondo, que nadie use ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y... Gary... no creó que puedan pararlos sin llegar al final de la batalla, este no es un enfrentamiento normal.

-Lo se, ese es el principal problema... estamos acostumbrados a un tipo de batalla muy diferente y hay muchos Pokémon salvajes allá a fuera, no se cuál será la mejor estrategia.

\- Piénsalo con la cabeza fría y señorita Joy... usted es un testigo muy importante, monitoreo a este Wooper desde que llego, necesito de su colaboración.

Y después de hablar y mostrar la evidencia al alcalde nosotros nos fuimos, yo confíe que me había creído, pensé que tomaría manos en el asunto y correría la voz, esto pudo haber acabado ahí. Pero en lugar de eso nos tomó como una broma y se quedó con los brazos cruzados, cuándo el ataque llegó la enfermera Joy no había podido alertar a muchos y la resistencia no duró mucho.

...

Desde entonces mi abuelo y yo, con la ayuda de Joy buscamos una cura, porque nos negamos a seguir matando criaturas que antes eran pokémon, porque yo juré ayudar a esos seres, protegerlos.

Cuando las alarmas sonaron estábamos por probar el antídoto en Chansey que habia sido atacado al defender a Joy. Tan rápido como pudimos los tres preparamos los dardos y salí con Ash a la batalla.

Mi abuelo y Joy se quedaron a preparar todo para salir de ahí, espero poder regresar para ver que es lo que pasa con este intento.

Cuando me encontré a Ash, él ya iba listo para la batalla, todo parecía ir bien hasta que ese Snorlax atacó, no alcance a reaccionar a tiempo de no ser por Misty y la Sra. Ketchum...

Cuando todo termino Brock y yo revisamos el progreso de los pokémon, todo era muy confuso, unos parecían solo inconscientes, otros más aún presentaban espasmos producto de las convulsiones, pero unos...

-No presentan signos vitales, pero la coloración de sus pupilas cambio...

-Pero estos no presentan lo mismo, estan igual, solo parecen dormír, tenemos que llevarlos, elige a uno y yo a otro, recuerda que sea algo de fácil contención ahora que perdimos el laboratorio...

-Lo se, lo se...

Al llegar al campamento nos encerramos en el pequeño laboratorio improvisado, todo parecía ir bien con el Metapod y el Silcoon, sus constantes se iban normalizando poco a poco, pero no parecían despertar de su letargo.

Cuándo Ash llego para avisar que se iría a buscar a los faltantes en compañía de algunos voluntarios, le entregué nuestras reservas del antídoto.

-Recuerda que si ves algo diferente... intenta traerlo y Ash... esto es lo poco que queda, y no podremos hacer más hasta que nos podamos establecer en un lugar por un tiempo más prolongado, así que sólo usalo con especímenes que puedas traer... tú sabes a que me refiero.

Él no me dijo nada solo siguió su camino...

Todo esto tenía que valer la pena... si los demás estaban dando el todo por salir adelante, yo no descansaría hasta encontrar la cura definitiva.


	3. La espera

**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para llenar el vacío que los creadores dejaron en mi corazón_**

Hacía un tiempo que el grupo de exploración había partido, y la verdad yo no me encontraba muy tranquila, Ash podía ser muy descuidado cuando tenía la cabeza en otro lado y allá a fuera un descuido era mortal.

El profesor y Gary no me dejaban ayudar en el laboratorio y no me dejaban hacer trabajos muy forzados, lo cual me tenía muy molesta, el estar embarazada no es sinónimo de estar enferma, pero ya me había cansado de gritar a oídos sordos así que me dirigía a apoyar a la enfermera Joy y a Brock en el improvisado hospital, me arrepentía de ceder al pedido de Ash para que me quedara en esta ocasión.

Desde que entró corriendo a mi gimnasio gritando que teníamos que evacuar la ciudad de inmediato, no me había separado de él. Violeta y Lily se habían separado poco después de nuestro grupo para ir a apoyar a otros refugiados de Isla Espuma, Daisy aunque seguía aquí, era a la que menos quería ver, su sobreprotección era aún más ridícula que la de Ash. Así que no me quedaban muchas opciones.

Después de una tarde activa y muy ocupada, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de rosa dando inicio a las penumbras y de los exploradores no había señales, dando como fracasado mi intento de descansar un poco, me encontraba sentada en una de las torres de vigilancia.

El campamento estaba en total oscuridad, no queríamos llamar la atención de nadie indeseado.

Estando sola y sin nada que entretenga mi mente, los recuerdos de cómo es que llegamos aquí vuelven a mi. Yo me había negado dejar la ciudad, a mi gente, que grácias a que nuestra comunidad era muy unida fue fácil alertarlos de que algo malo pasaba para poder tomar cartas en el asunto de forma rápida. Algunas personas habían salido a buscar refugio con familiares lejanos, otros cuántos vinieron con nosotras, para después dividirnos en el grupo que se quedó y el que se fue a Isla Espuma con mis hermanas, el espacio y provisiones no eran suficientes aquí.

Y yo... no pude apartarme de él, en medio de todo este desastre, cuando el mundo se fue por el retrete... justo entonces a Ash Ketchum se le ocurre venirme a decir que estaba enamorado de mí, yo sabía que este bebé que está creciendo dentro de mí no es lo mejor en este momento, no es lo que teníamos planeado... en realidad, nada estaba planeado, ya no podemos darnos esos lujos. Sin embargo, esta vida es lo que nos motiva a seguir adelante y buscar una salida.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí y no tomando un descanso.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que el sueño no llega a mi. Que novedades nos tienen Gary?

\- Los pokémon ya despertaron, sin embargo se encuentran muy confundidos – la mirada que me dirigió me indicaba que no me creía mucho, pero aun así comenzó a hablar de los pokémon - su grado de conciencia es mayor al que tenían pero Metapod aun esta agresivo, se abalanza al cristal cuando nos aproximamos y Silcoon se comporta con mucho temor ante nosotros, pero al aproximar a otro pokémon a ellos quieren huir, no han realizado ningún ataque especial hasta ahora. No es lo que teníamos pensado, pero es mucho mejor que en la situación que estábamos, necesitamos más individuos de observación.

-Podría ser que en realidad… ellos recuerden algo de lo que vivieron en ese estado.

-Lo mismo pensamos nosotros, pero después de todo el manejo que tuvieron decidimos dejarlos descansar, tal vez con un poco de tranquilidad se calmen un poco y se dejen manipular más.

-No imagino todo lo que esos pobres tuvieron que pasar para quedar en esa condición.

-Y hablando de descanso, Misty, necesitas recostarte, antes de que empieces con lo del embarazo no es una enfermedad… eso es verdad, pero necesitas descansar, necesitas estar al cien para poder ayudar al zoquete ese cuando regrese, así que vete, yo me quedo aquí.

Estaba por responder algo cuando un ruido nos alerto, algo se aproximaba entre los arboles, estábamos listos para repeler un ataque cuando un sonido muy conocido para nosotros nos relajo, por fin habían regresado…

...

 ** _Si, lo se fue muy corto, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y no quería cumplir 30 sin escribir algo aquí, no habia tenido tiempo, ni inspiración, pero aqui estoy y las ideas volvieron a mi. El próximo sera más largo y veremos más de este nuevo mundo._**

 ** _Pokeshipping_** **_Fun2018: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me da gusto que esta historia sea de tu agrado y por tu apoyo, este va por tí._**

 ** _También muchísimas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos y siguieron mi historia, no saben lo que eso anima a mi corazón._**

Matta ne!!


	4. Clemont

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para llenar el vacío de mí corazón.**

...

Clemont

El ruido de las alarmas me despertó, había estado en guardia ayudando al profesor Oak para inventar la manera de atrapar a esas bestias. Habíamos hecho muchos intentos per si los pokémon se infectaban antes de ser atrapados no podías capturarlo en una pokeball, pero si era infectado un pokémon con entrenador podías regresarlo a su pokeball sin problemas. Es por eso que en algunas zonas, una medida de seguridad fue atrapar la mayor cantidad de pokémon salvajes antes de que la enfermedad llegara a ellos y tenerlos en aislamiento preventivo.

Hace ya un año y medio que todo comenzó y aun no sabíamos mucho, tanto los investigadores como yo estábamos desesperados por encontrar información para poder detener esto. Todo se había ido al demonio en unos meses y aun no encontrábamos la manera de arreglarlo.

Despertando por completo me levante a buscar a mi hermana y a Serena, habían comentado que las dos irían a buscar bayas y otras provisiones. Sabia que podían cuidarse solas, no por algo Bonnie había tomado su lugar en el gimnasio cuando s padre se jubilo y quiso ir a viajar por otras regiones, y el seguía estudiando la tecnología de otras zonas.

Pero su padre era alguien en quien no quería pensar en esos momentos, no habían tenido noticias de él desde que todo comenzó y esperaba que estuviera bien.

El exterior no me pinto un panorama mejor, muchos monstruos habían llegado a nuestro refugio y arrasado con todo, de inmediato me puse en marcha para intentar apoyar lo mas que pudiera antes de salir del campamento para buscarlas.

Me encontraba peleando con un grupo pequeño cuando vi pasar a Misty y Delia, estaba por cambiar mi dirección e ir detrás de ellas (Ash me mataría si se enteraba que algo les paso y no hice nada para detenerlas), cuando Brock les dio alcance y me dijo que me adelantara.

Al doblar una esquina y ver unos restos pisoteados de lo que antes era un ser humano, me hizo darme cuenta que ese refugio era un lugar perdido, así que me dirigí al bosque, rogando que todos mis amigos estuvieran bien, más como un intento de calmarme que el creer que alguien allá arriba nos ayudaría, en realidad.

Gritar no era una opción, si no quería llamar la atención y terminar como el pobre diablo que vio en el refugio, con la mayor prisa que pude me dirigí a la zona donde generalmente acompañaba a mi hermana por bayas, estaba un poco retirada pero era un área protegida por riscos y un poco apartada de vegetación abundante, aunque ya no había lugares seguros, esa arboleda tenia buena vista y no te tomaban por sorpresa, llegar a ella era lo peligroso.

Al llegar a una zona rocosa que era atravesada por un rio grande, un ruido llamo mi atención, era una batalla ellas estaban cerca pero… no solo yo fui alertado por los ruidos, un rugido surgió a mi lado entre unos arbustos y no alcance a reaccionar cuando lo que antes era un Ratata clavo sus dientes en mi brazo y un golpe seco me llego por detrás tirándome al rio junto al ser que me sujetaba fuertemente.

Al caer la presión en mi brazo se quito pero el golpe me nublo la vista un momento, como pude me mantuve a flote y logre sujetar una piedra lo suficientemente grande para poder subirme a ella, la corriente me había arrastrado un tramo muy largo y no reconocí ningún punto de referencia, lo cual me ponía en un predicamento.

Tenia que atender mi herida e intentar encontrar el camino de regreso durante el día mientras hubiera luz, pero la pared del lado derecho (que era por donde había caído) era muy alta y no podría treparla con mi brazo herido. Como pude nade a la orilla izquierda para poder moverme si ese Ratata regresaba.

Sabia que si seguía camino abajo en algún momento encontraría un cruce… pero me llevaría mas lejos y si sigo el rio corriente arriba estaría una cascada imposible de cruzar, pero próxima a la zona donde ellas estarían.

Dando prioridad a mi herida que comenzaba a punzar me dispuse a buscar plantas medicinales para intentar frenar la infección que seguro me daría, aunque los humanos no desarrollaran la enfermedad como tal, una mordida mal tratada se infectaba y perdía sensibilidad hasta que se gangrenaba con una alarmante facilidad, y no estaba dispuesto a perder mi brazo.

...

Había optado por ir rio abajo, el siguiente punto seguro estaba para esa dirección y si ellas estaban en batalla no dudaba que habían ganado, era asombroso como se habían acoplado a la perfección una a la otra logrando un equipo muy fuerte.

Tenia un tiempo caminando y todo parecía estar bien en ese lugar pero no encontraba ningún cruce y ya tenia 40 minutos y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Un movimiento entre los arbustos del otro lado llamo mi atención, con cuidado me escondí y saque mis binoculares que nunca dejaba. Del otro lado había varios pokémon inconscientes con dardos en algún lugar de su cuerpo, eso solo significaba que estaba cerca de la zona de pelea, no lograba ver a nadie sin embargo el movimiento fue de unos pocos pokémon que comenzaban a despertar, un Ratata (ese maldito bosque parecía estar lleno de ellos!!).

Según recordaba Brock dijo que esos pokémon tenían un metabolismo muy acelerado, lo cual justificaba que fuera de los primeros en que el efecto de la droga pasara, se movía un poco errático perdiendo la coordinación de momentos y cayendo al piso, su pelaje aun seguía igual de opaco, pero las pupilas de sus ojos eran más claras.

Otro ruido asusto al pokémon e hiso el intento de lanzar un ataque, pero el movimiento jamás se pudo completar, seguían sin tener sus poderes especiales, esto aterro al pequeño pokémon y salió corriendo hacia el bosque hasta perderse de vista.

Lo habían logrado… a medias, pero era un avance enorme… este era el camino a regresar a la normalidad.

Una vez se quedo en silencio de nuevo, decidí seguir mi camino, si mi memoria no me fallaba, mas adelante estaba el cruce que estaba buscando.

...

Cuando por fin llegue al pequeño puente, el cielo estaba empezando a pintarse de rosa indicando que la noche no tardaría en llegar, no había sacado a ninguno de mis pokémon para no llamar la atención y no arriesgarlos, pero si la noche me atrapaba solo, tendría que llamar a alguno de mis amigos.

Una explosión seguida de unos gritos llamo mi atención, era ella, estaba seguro… corrí todo lo que mis agotadas piernas me permitieron, si ese ruido me atrajo a ella, esas bestias también la encontrarían (sino es que ya estaban rodeándola).

Estaban en una zona rocosa y Charizard estaba surcando el cielo tratando de llegar a una cueva por donde por su tamaño no podía cruzar, sus rugidos desesperados se escuchaban a la distancia, Drew y May miraban hacia un agujero en esa cueva e intentaban cruzar, pero el suelo era muy inestable y parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento… desde mi distancia no lograba ver a Ash y a Serena por ningún lado, acelere el paso, algo no estaba bien.

Justo estaba por llegar a ellos cuando May grito algo que helo su corazón… e hizo que mis piernas fallaran

-¡Ash!... ¡Serena!... ¡¿Están bien?!... ¡Por favor!! ¿Pueden escucharme?

No había llegado a tiempo… con desesperación me asome a la oscuridad de ese vacío y grite con todas mis fuerzas su nombre… no podía perderla, no ahora que por fin algo estaba naciendo entre nosotros, cuando por fin ella tenia sus ojos en mi. Seguí gritando aun cuando mi razón me pedía silencio, unos brazos me jalaron intentando llevarme de ahí, escuchaba ruidos y golpes, pero yo solo podía notar ese negro vacío y lo silencioso de su interior.

Sentí un golpe en la nuca y la oscuridad de la inconciencia me rodeo.

...

 **Holaaaaa, después de casi un mes estoy de vuelta y con la historia al 100, por un momento perdí el hilo... pero ahora que empecé de nuevo... empezaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo! antes de perder la inspiración.**

 **Matta ne!!**


	5. Serena parte 1

_Ningún personaje de Pokémon me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para llenar el vacío de mí corazón..._

Serena

Tenía que encontrarlo… tenía que encontrar a Clemont, aun recordaba que hace unos meses ella había llegado corriendo al gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia buscando a los hermanos lideres del lugar, había escuchado que Clemont viajaría a Kanto para apoyar al grupo de investigación del profesor Oak y que Ash estaría ahí. Bonnie iría para no quedarse sola ahora que su padre no estaba y no tenían noticias suyas.

Tuve que gritar y pedir que me llevara y sabiendo lo bajo que fue usar el enamoramiento que él tenia conmigo, lo había logrado. En ese momento solo me importo llegar con Ash.

El viaje fue largo y peligroso, habíamos llegado a salvo gracias a que eramos tres entrenadores experimentados pero valió la pena, el refugio de Pueblo Paleta nos recibió con las puertas abiertas. Al llegar corrí a sus brazos, él me devolvió el abrazo y me dijo que ahora estábamos a salvo. Me alentó y nos felicito por llegar bien. Se le veía cansado y ojeroso… pero contento.

Estaba en un sueño donde él por fin correspondía mis sentimientos, no nos habíamos visto desde hace 8 años cuando me declaré en un aeropuerto entregándole mi primer beso, pero mi meta aun seguía en pie. Sin embargo... él se apartó de mí y abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo a Bonnie y Clemont, aún asi eso no me deprimió, ya estaba ahí y lucharia por él.

Nos dio un tour por el lugar y nos llevo a nuestra habitación (teníamos que compartir, al parecer la chica que ocupaba esa habitación junto a sus hermanas la acababa de desocupar y no había mas disponibles). Esa noche durante la cena nos presento a todos, yo platicaba tranquilamente con Ash de todo lo que habíamos hecho en el viaje, hasta que él desvió la mirada a la puerta y sus ojos se iluminaron, se puso de pie y me dejo hablando sola.

Camino hacia una muchacha pelirroja, ella estaba despeinada y toda sucia, en realidad no parecía nada interesante, tenia la ropa manchada de sangre al igual que su mejilla… sin embargo… él la abrazo de un modo distinto a como nos abrazo a nosotros, más posesivo, más preocupado y necesitado… solo de verlos el calor se extendía por tus mejillas.

La separó de él rápidamente para escanearla de arriba a bajo, asegurándose que la sangre que manchaba su mejilla y ropa no fueran de ella.

-¡Te dije que no fueras sin mi! ¡Solo tenias que esperarme media hora! Cuando volví del laboratorio ya no estabas y nadie supo a donde fuiste… ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

-No estaba sola y tú tenías más cosas que hacer, deja de exagerar las cosas Ketchum.

-¡Mírate! ¿Y quieres que no me altere? ¡Tienes sangre!... ¿Qué paso?

-No es mía, ni de nadie de los nuestros… en verdad Ash hablamos de esto en un rato más, muero de hambre.

Contra todo pronostico… el cedió y se sentó en otra mesa apartada junto a la pelirroja… ¿Quién era ella?

….

Esa noche nos dejaron descansar y no nos incluyeron en la guardia nocturna, nos incorporaríamos al día siguiente después de un buen descanso. Después de semanas de dormir en el suelo, mi cuerpo cayó rendido en la sencilla cama.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Ketchum nos fue a buscar para avisarnos que Ash nos esperaba en el laboratorio después de desayunar, nos comentó que él había partido en la madrugada a revisar el perímetro. Y ahí estábamos en la puerta del laboratorio siendo dirigidos por esa pelirroja que se presento como Misty, tenia muchas preguntas pero… ¿Por donde empezar?

Parecía ser alguien amable, en mi circulo de trabajo había aprendido a hacer que la gente hiciera lo que yo quería con pequeñas adulaciones, sabía que ella no seria distinta, la alagaría un poco y la tendría comiendo en la palma de mí mano, todo el mundo caía ante su encanto, el día anterior me había hecho amiga de una tal May que parecía ser amiga cercana de Ash… Misty no seria la excepción.

….

Que equivocada había estado… teníamos un mes en el refugio y Misty no me tenia nada de confianza, en ese mes había aprendido que la pelirroja y Ash eran pareja oficial, compartían cuarto y no había ninguna duda que yo les metiera que los hiciera pelear de verdad (por que en realidad, se la pasaban peleando de cualquier cosa, parecían niños), se tenían una confianza plena y ciega. Parecían conocerse a tal punto de que uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba, por eso Ash había ido a hablar conmigo después de un par de semanas de una gran tensión entre nosotras dos.

Me explico que aun que se había sentido alagado por mis sentimientos, su corazón pertenecía a la pelirroja desde hace muchos años, pero que había sido un chico inmaduro que corría por la aventura sin darle importancia a sus sentimientos, y que cuando todo el mundo se fue en picada su corazón solo gritaba un nombre... Misty.

Fue dulce y tierno, su intención no era lastimarme mucho, pero cuando bateas a alguien… nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente cauteloso, siempre terminas partiendo el corazón de esa persona en dos.

Clemont estuvo ahí para mi… él fue mi paño de lagrimas, puso su hombro sin condiciones y preguntas. Pero no lo acepté, que esa pelirroja que podía ser muy grosera y brusca, tuviera su corazón, no hasta que una noche Ash no volvió de la guardia… Misty había partido para otro sector y cuando ellos regresaron muy entrada la noche esperaba una reprimenda de su pareja, la expresión en su cara cuando Brock le explico que el otro equipo aun no volvía fue de calma, tomo su taza de chocolate caliente y se sentó a esperarlo en la entrada del refugio. Eso me hizo enojar y fui a enfrentarla, como podía tomar con tanta calma que la persona que decía amar no volviera aun. Yo estaba histérica y quería salir por él…

-Simple Serena… Yo no soy tú… el equipo completo aun no regresa, solo significa un retraso. Si salgo en este momento a buscarlo a una zona donde no se exactamente donde esta, solo causaría problemas… por que él va a volver… de no ser así… Charizard ya estaría aquí. Así que… buenas noches.

Ellos llegaron en la madrugada, Misty en ningún momento se apartó de la puerta hasta que él entro por ella y solo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo con ella… no hizo escandalo, no hizo una escena. Pero ese simple gesto… te partía el corazón, por que el brillo en los ojos de ella había vuelto, igual que Ash la noche que nosotros llegamos.

...

Los días pasaron y la paz llegó a mi poco a poco, procuraba mantenerme ocupada siendo de utilidad junto a Bonnie. Todos los días a la hora de la cena nos reuníamos y platicábamos sobre nuestras actividades y los progresos de la investigación, conocí a Gary y varios amigos más, por fin después de muchos intentos y de que Ash interviniera por mí, pude tener una relación amena con Misty. Clemont y yo hablabamos hasta que me quedaba dormida y siempre me despertaba temprano para que no me atrasara en mis tareas.

Comenzó a traerme flores y apesar de todo lo malo del mundo él fue lindo y dulce, poco a poco fue armando mi corazón nuevamente. El día del ataque habíamos acordado que le diríamos a todos sobre nuestro recién formado romance, Bonnie y yo (quien era mi confidente), habíamos salido por Bayas para hacer un delicioso pastel como hace mucho no comíamos, salimos temprano mientras dejábamos a Clemont descansar.

Todo estaba en calma cuando llegamos a la arboleda, ya casi teníamos la canasta llena pero un ruido detuvo nuestra tarea... un Caterpie se abalanzó contra Bonnie... Pero un poderoso lanzallamas lo detuvo antes de llegar a ella, apenas di un paso hacia Bonnie cuando un poderoso Primeape se lanzaba contra mi, con un ágil movimiento logre esquivarlo y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dieron junto a Delphox que ya tenía su ataque listo para protegernos.

Bonnie llegó junto a nosotras con ayuda de su Jolteon y Dedenne, en total ya nos habían atacado 10 de esos seres, algo estaba mal... Y teníamos que volver. Una mirada bastó para que las dos junto a nuestros Pokémon tomaramos en camino de regreso a refugió, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no era por la carrera, algo estaba mal.

Al llegar a la rivera del río un gran Tauros nos bloqueaba el camino, pero no era rival para nuestro equipo, al llegar al campamento Gary nos informó todos habían evacuando el lugar.

-Y Clemont?! Él no se iría sin nosotras, dónde está él?

-Yo lo ví correr al bosque hace un rato, yo seguí a Misty y Delia.

Mis piernas querían correr a buscarlo, pero las palabras de Misty llegaron a mi razón... Salir corriendo causaría más problemas... No lo habíamos visto de camino... Tenía que esperar.

...

Una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en la zona de reunión, pero por más que buscamos no lo encontramos y nadie más nos dió razón de él, la última persona que lo vio fue Brock. Bonnie mantenía la calma lo mejor que podía, pero cualquiera podía ver el pánico en sus ojos, había perdido a su padre en esta crisis... No podía perder a su hermano también.

Cuando Ash llegó a preguntar por los voluntarios para ir a buscar a los faltantes, Bonnie se postuló de inmediato pero yo no podía darle ir en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Entre los dos logramos convencerla de quedarse.

Antes de partir nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y le prometí que Clemont estaría de regreso... Creo que debí haber prometido que los dos volveríamos juntos...

...

Hasta aquí es lo más sensato que me detenga... en este capítulo, ya esta muy largo y aun me faltan cosas que ver con Serena.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado que en verdad me estoy esforzando con las peleas y los Pokémon de cada personaje (en especial con Bonnie que en realidad solo te dicen de Dedenne y que es del gimnasio tipo electrónico) tengo cosas pensadas para ella más adelante, por eso aun no le saco su brillo.

Aun las cosas están muy leves, llegará el momento mas Sad más adelante eso tenganlo por seguro... si es que quiero que este sea un fic apocalíptico decente. Bueno...

Pokeshipping Fun2018  gracias por seguir comentando y a todos esos lectores silencioso muchas gracias!!

Esposo mío... gracias por ayudarme en este proyecto con tus correcciones ocasionales.

Matta ne!!!


End file.
